


THE HANDS OF A PRINCESS

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Devotion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Love, Passion, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, canon lesbian characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Mei is enchanted watching Yuzu make a beautiful Origami figure, and delighted when she gifts her with it.But, what can the awkward Mei offer in return, to show Yuzu how much she means to her?
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	THE HANDS OF A PRINCESS

**Author's Note:**

> I awoke, and wanted to try and write something sweet- I thought that, like me, you might need something heart-warming.
> 
> I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I love you!

Mei watched Yuzu's graceful, gifted fingers, fascinated as they nimbly completed the endless torturous folds of the kami paper, wondering what lay at the end of her skillful efforts. How deceptively simple she made it all look, the lovely hands moving in tandem in a well-coordinated, balletic dance of creativity. The violet-eyed girl enjoyed observing, musing ruefully on how she often felt so clumsy when measured against other people, even in some things others took completely for granted as their ordinary activities. Although she was improving with careful therapy, and generous tender, loving care from her Yuzu, awkwardness and poor self-esteem still reared their ugly heads, sometimes when she made her best attempt even at a simple craft- let alone an art such as this. She tried so painfully, only to fall far short of the mark.

She glanced down at her hands. Many had praised their graceful, beautiful appearance; _“The hands of a princess!”_ she had heard all her life. The slim, elegant, artistically pleasing fingers, by appearances aesthetically remarkable, with their small, perfect nails. She was frequently asked if she was a musician, or artist, to which her reply was always a mournful, _“No.”_ Her hands were from a lineage that for generations, had held _pens_ , and not _paintbrushes_. Those who had _pointed_ , and not _produced._ She flexed them self-consciously, realizing all too well the visual illusion of their equanimity.

But only she knew the sadness her fumbling attempts to use them with any finesse brought to her long-suffering heart, secretly- so self-conscious of her differentness. She felt inadequate to simple tasks others took for granted; most of the girls she knew could sew, for instance. Her steadfast, but feeble attempts had merely resulted in pricked and bleeding fingers.

 _Her cooking…_ _Oh, dear!.._

_Her dancing… Well… She was improving- she didn't step on Yuzu's feet anymore!.._

_Faced with unfamiliar food, such as western hamburgers… She stared at it uncomprehendingly until her Yuzu finally intervened and cut it up for her, to her relief, but everlasting embarrassment…_

_Breathtakingly beautiful in pose; her movements always had to be consciously controlled to maintain the façade of aristocratic poise that was ever and always expected of her class.  
_

_“Why do such simple things others take for granted, have to so often be such a trial for me_?' she bitterly wondered for the thousandth time. ' _The challenge of this damned… **Otherness!”**  
_

The list went on… and on… Mei shook her lovely head in unpleasant thoughtfulness, only to suddenly find a pair of loving, considerate emerald eyes focused on her in obvious concern. Yuzu had become attuned perfectly to Mei's moods and body language these days; their couples therapy had been a revelation. She had fought with an astonishing passion for one so young, for that, and whom, she loved- two becoming one. She wasn't about to allow misunderstandings or some overlooked occurrence to hamper their lives, love, and happiness ever again if she could help it.

“What's wrong, Mei?” She inquired lovingly.

“Yuzu… your… gracefulness, the ease with which you move when you do things like this… You try your best to show me… I just wish I wasn't so clumsy! Or that I could be…” she shrugged wearily, frustrated even in her attempt to explain herself. Clenching and unclutching her hands, looking around and then away, the blonde knew that her Autistic lover was in distress. A natural empath, her immediate response was to help in any way possible. She rose from her seat, led Mei to the bed they shared, lay the other girl's head on her shoulder, and began to gently stroke her hair. Using her well-learned skills, she soon helped her release the tension, and relax.

“Mei,' she whispered, 'There is surely some art form that those lovely fingers will master! It may take some experimentation… it may not be anything I can do, although I'll help in any way I can! But, I know you will find it! Have you tried the art department?” The violet-eyed beauty admitted she hadn't thought of that. “Go to one of the instructors… Or even a student you might trust. Himeko loves to craft, and is so talented! That might be the answer!” The other still appeared despondent, and Yuzu, long used to her selfhood, placed a finger tenderly on the incomparable red lips, then went to the table and retrieved the piece she had been working on. She held it out between her fingers: As she made it move carefully, the frustrated, dark-haired girl realized that it was an angel with spread wings, and that Yuzu was causing it to appear to fly. 

Mei, suddenly captivated, was transfixed with a sweet look of wonder on her aristocratic face- she looked almost like an innocent child in that precious moment. It was irresistible to the other, as always.

“I made it for you,' Yuzu whispered softly, 'Because you're always calling me _“Angel.”_ I thought you could set this on your desk to remind you of me when I wasn't there.” she placed the gift in Mei's hands, who solemnly received it, with “Thank you, Yuzu.” Then very carefully, almost reverently, worked its clever wings and placed it prominently on her desk. She embraced the golden girl and kissed her, causing them both to blush with love and passion. Mei, as usual, pretending to search for invisible wings on Yuzu's back, making her shiver with relish, lightening the formerly more intense mood.

 _“I'm going to make you **more** of **those**!”_ Yuzu vowed, which made them both spontaneously giggle bashfully, both so grateful they had lifted the sadness away.

On with baths, on with sleep, on with readying for school the next day; but Mei's mind was already working with a firm resolution:

She was going to overcome her clumsiness some way, and she was going to find something, she could s _omehow_ find a way to make, with her uncertain, but willing hands. She possessed an art lover's aesthetic. Himeko was exceptionally talented in several arts; she would be so glad to help. Mei looked at her hands again. Surely… there must be some talent in them… even just a little? Certainly, they were not just useless for anything but an art piece themselves?

The next day at school, she approached Himeko with a pertinent question. The little Loli was happy to point her in the right direction. “I think that's wonderful, Mei-Mei!' she smiled, 'It's about time you got a hobby other than overworking yourself!”

Yuzu became used to Mei staying later after school for many days after that. Well aware that her lover was frequently guilty of pushing herself to prove her worthiness to the board of directors, she cautioned her to not overextend herself. Mei assured her that she was fine, everything was going well, and that Himeko, Kayo, and others were helping out.

Yuzu was thinking about anything but that evening sometime before when she came in one day after school to find Mei already home and waiting for her after she had kicked her shoes off and gone into the living room. The dark-haired girl was red-faced, looking very nervous, and had her hands behind her back. The blonde looked at her quizzically.

 _“Mei?_ ” was all she said.

Stepping forward, her bashful face turned downward, Mei brought her hands from behind her back, and from them, carefully unfolded something extraordinary, and magnificent.

Yuzu looked on in complete silence, her eyes widening as she was amazed once again at the workings of the dark-haired girl's mind, at the profound depths of emotion within her:

The object, once haltingly, and completely fanned out, had the appearance of a crown, very elegant, such as a titled woman might wear upon her brow in a fairy-tale story. Showing considerable imagination, It appeared to be a mixture of intricate folding, painstaking painting, and razor fine paper cutting techniques, and must have been nerve-wracking labor. The painfully exacting piecing and overlays spoke of long and torturous hours- basically, by semi-skilled hands that refused to admit defeat, that wouldn't stop until it was as near perfect as it could be. The gold shone like _real gold,_ the interlocking pattern, resembling fine engraving, must have been a Herculean effort, and had to have borne many failures to finally produce. Slim, elegant, and unsure fingers had pushed successfully through a physical triumph of pure determination over lack of native ability.

She finally looked up at that instant, and seeing the look of innocent adoration, devotion… and painful insecurity in those violet eyes. nearly made Yuzu's throbbing heart burst like her tears of love suddenly did, spilling down the tender-hearted girl's face. 

_“The love! The hours! Oh, Mei! The time and pain, the effort you put into this, the beauty deep inside that you show… all for the love of me!”_ Yuzu thought.

But, _“M-M-Mei…”_ was all she could manage to get out, as her tears overwhelmed her very power of speech.

A talented child, perhaps, could have made it, but a king's ransom would never be able to tempt it from the hands of its new owner.

The blushing Mei lovingly and tenderly placed it in Yuzu's trembling hands, the pale fingers lingering on the other's, and shyly whispered in a soft, hesitant tone:

_“I… I think you dropped this… my Princess.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I certainly am grateful to still be here bringing stories to everyone. I give my thanks to my readers, and I dedicate this story to all of you. 
> 
> I don't have enough words to express my gratitude! Your kindness is helping to keep me going. I sincerely believe my writing, and your reading and enjoyment are lifting me up.
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> Dareru (TheBroken)


End file.
